La Recherche du Bonheur
by Lulla-chan
Summary: UA. Taika fait partie d'une organisation secrète. La banalité fait partie de sa vie, jusqu'au jour où Gin lui révèle où sont ses parents. Des morts laissent place à de nouveaux membres, qu'est-ce que tout cela cache ?
1. Prologue

**B****onjour à tous !**

Bon voilà, j'avais déjà publié _La Recherche du Bonheur_, mais on m'a conseillé de la ré-écrire, parce que c'était naze (en même temps, écrit i ans, à mes tout début...)  
Donc voilà ! Je vous repropose cette histoire qui m'est vraiment chère, car c'est ma première Fanfic' fini ! (sur papier en tout cas...)

Ah oui, le **disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf l'idée, l'île, et Taika !

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**La recherche du bonheur**

**Prologue :**** Taika No Mukashi, 20 ans, yeux turquoise et cheveux blancs**

Taika No Mukashi, réellement appelée Taika Urahara, était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blanc comme neige, et aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise captivant, d'une vingtaine d'années, née le trentième jour du mois d'août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt treize de parents malheureusement disparus. De ce fait, son tuteur légal était son parrain, Kenpachi Zaraki, tueur à gage pour une entreprise un peu bizarre surnommée « Organisation ». Bien que Kenpachi lui ai catégoriquement refusé d'y entrer, la tête de mule qu'était Taika avait postulé, et au vu de ses capacités, elle fut acceptée.

Taika avait une charmante filleule, Yachiru Zaraki. Son vrai nom, Kusajishi, avait été dissimulé pour la simple et bonne raison que son père adoptif, Kenpachi, était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Tragique certes, et malgré le fait que tout le monde pensait que Kenpachi n'était qu'une brute épaisse sans âme et sans cœur, il avait recueilli de ce petit bout dont il avait fait sa fille. Taika n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Enfin, pas beaucoup d'amis normaux. Le seul qu'elle avait s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki. Les autres faisaient tous partis de l'Organisation. Il avait le même âge qu'elle et avait des tas de points communs, le principal étant qu'ils étaient tous les deux privés de leurs parents.

Notre héroïne vivait à Midlys, petite ville industrielle très développée sur une immense île cachée aux yeux de l'humanité, au large des côtes de la Floride. Une magnifique villa de style italien lui servait d'habitation, enfin à Kenpachi, Yachiru et elle. Une bien belle et grande maison qui dissimulait de bien lourd secrets… Le jardin donnait sur une sublime plage de sable blanc face à la mer turquoise qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini, vous donnant l'impression d'être minuscule sur cette étendue pâle digne des Bahamas. A l'avant, la maison était joliment décorée par des fleurs exotiques connues et inconnues, donnant l'impression qu'une famille normale vivait ici dans des conditions tout aussi normales. Ironique… De l'autre côté de la rue, après avoir dépassé la présence de quelques autres belles maisons dignes de Wisteria Lane, on pouvait découvrir un tout autre environnement : une forêt de sapins, de pins et de noisetiers s'étendait jusqu'au centre de l'île. L'un des derniers morceaux de verdures sur ce large bout de terre, qui fut luxuriant autre fois, comme en témoignait les photographies à la mairie. Enfin, pour le peu qu'on s'y rendre, puisque la Mairie servait plus d'élément de décoration qu'endroit administratif pour régir le bien être de la ville. Les maîtres absolus étaient les capitaines des 13 districts de l'Organisation, et tout particulièrement Genryusai Yamamoto, le commandant en chef, comme le surnommaient les autres.

Ne nous méprenons pas. Il est vrai que cette Organisation est une organisation de tueurs à gage. Mais avant tout, elle régit la ville (et plus généralement l'île) d'une douce poigne de fer. Les citoyens ne sont pas libres de tout, mais ils ne sont pas non plus persécutés comme s'ils étaient sous un régime totalitaire. On pouvait voir cela comme une démocratie, en gros. Et tous les membres se considéraient comme une grande famille, avec ses éclats de rire et ses coups de gueule. Ce n'était pas les Bisounours, mais ce n'était pas non plus un monde infernal de corruption malsaine.

Quoique… Taika commençait à ressentir un profond malaise au sein de cette famille unie.

* * *

Je mords pas même quand les reviews sont des critiques qui me pousseraient au suicide ! Alors une pitite reviews ? Au moins une et je publie la suite ! :P

**Lulla'-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

Voilà la suite, comme on me l'a demandé (: Je fais en sorte que Taika vous plaise, parce que des fois, même moi je n'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place :S Elle est plus tête de mule que moi et un peu plus froide aussi... Je vais pas dire méchante mais... Presque ^_^'

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf Taika, Dayraux et l'île ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** J'ai un caillou à la place du cœur, et je le vis plus ou moins bien**

Taika était assise face au médecin de l'Organisation, capitaine du quatrième district, uniquement séparée de lui par le bureau en bois vernis. La salle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre salle de médecin, si on omettait le revolver posé à portée de main du médecin, ainsi qu'une sorte de relevé accroché au mur, où ce cher Docteur Dayraux avait noté le nom de chaque personnes (criminels ou non) qu'il avait euthanasie. Tout à fait charmant. Les murs étaient jaunes pastel, et le store était abaissé à la fenêtre pour éviter des regards indiscrets des passants. Le reste des meubles étaient assortis au bureau, fait de chêne massif poncé puis vernis. Une grande armoire séparait le bureau du lit d'auscultation, et elle contenait bon nombre de livres de médecine et de psychologie. Le serment d'Hippocrate daté et signé par le médecin était encadré et fièrement accroché de sorte à ce que où l'on soit dans la pièce, on le voyait.

L'ambiance dans la pièce était des plus tendue, et pour cause : il venait d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs. Enfin, ça aurait pu être une mauvaise nouvelle, si elle n'avait pas déjà été au courant. Jamais elle n'avait prononcé ces mots, jamais elle ne les avait entendu, mais elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un médecin pour savoir, et ce depuis maintenant quatre longues années. C'est pourquoi elle fixait le docteur Dayraux d'un regard noir et qu'il tremblait derrière son rapport sur l'état de santé de la jeune fille. S'il en parlait l'Organisation risquait de ne pas être contente… Et dans ce cas là, le Commandant en chef la virerait. Mais être congédiée pour l'organisation signifiait un destin des plus tragiques…

Taika : Vous êtes payés pour m'annoncer quelque chose que je sais déjà…

Dayraux : Vous étiez au courant ?

Taika : Il semblerait en effet…

Dayraux : Depuis combien de temps ?

Taika : Depuis mes 16 ans…

Dayraux : D'accord Mademoiselle…

Taika : Il y a juste un truc que je voudrais savoir. Je vais mourir ?

Dayraux : Il y a des risques.

Taika : Ok… De mieux en mieux… Vous allez le dire au Commandant ?

Dayraux : Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. C'est la visite médicale pour tous les membres, s'il manque votre bilan de santé le Commandant va se douter de quelque chose.

Taika : Pourquoi ne pas passer sous silence ce détail ?

Le médecin lui montra son serment d'Hippocrate. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Les médecins et leur droiture, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer… Donc en résumé, c'était sa vie et son poste, ou ceux de ce pauvre type. Le choix était vite fait. Taika se leva à la vitesse du son, se retrouva à côté du médecin en un battement de cil et lui plaça un kunaï sous la gorge. Le métal froid fit sursauter le pauvre homme, ou alors peut-être la vitesse à laquelle s'était-elle retrouvée là, à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard aussi sombre que les abysses des océans les plus vastes.

Taika : Mauvaise réponse.

Puis elle lui trancha la carotide. Comme ça, sans sembler être dégoûtée, sans honte, et surtout sans scrupule. Le sang qui la tâchait l'importait peu, et elle fixa un instant le sang dégouliner de la lame, le silence glauque soutenu par le clapotement des gouttes de sang s'écraser au sol. Puis elle prit soin de prendre son dossier, rapportant chacun de ses problèmes, et avant de partir elle colla un postit sur le front du corps où elle avait pris grand soin de noter : _**pas assez compétant. **_Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle retourna son manteau, dissimulant ainsi les tâches rouges qui pourraient attirer l'attention.

En sortant du cabinet elle remonta l'avenue principale bordée de magasins de grands créateurs de mode ou de simple boutiques bon marché, tout étant disséminer comme dans un immense centre commercial. Sauf que là, c'était en extérieur. L'endroit était bondé de monde, et surtout (Taika détestait d'ailleurs ce genre de personne) du genre de filles « over maquillée », et habillée comme si elles voulaient attirer tout les garçons tel un pot de miel attirant les abeilles. Taika leur lança un regard dédaigneux, plus que méprisant, et alors qu'elles arrivaient à sa hauteur, l'une d'elle bouscula violement et volontairement la tueuse à gage qui percuta la vitrine d'un créateur de mode français. Grave erreur songea-t-elle. Les jeunes filles pouffaient de rire, mais elles cessèrent bien vite lorsque Taika saisit la coupable et lui tira les cheveux sans se ménager, lui arrachant une poignée de mèches blondes par la même occasion. Ces filles là ne méritaient aucune pitié… Elle la poussa au sol en la fixant d'un air supérieur, puis lança un regard assassin aux autres filles qui aidèrent leur amie à se relever pour fuir. Taika, qui marchait à reculons, entendit un rire dans son dos, se retourna et découvrit Ichigo. Ichigo était son meilleur ami. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, il avait toujours été là pour elle, même si elle ne cessait de se moquer de la couleur orange de ses cheveux. Elle le rejoignit en souriant fièrement.

Taika : Quoi ?

Ichigo : J'avais oublié la sympathie que t'avais pour ces filles là.

La jeune fille lui sourit d'avantage et il rit encore un peu, avant de reprendre à deux la route vers la maison de Taika, Ichigo en profita pour passer son bras sur les épaules de son amie. Les gens pourraient croire à un vrai petit couple, mais Ichigo savait que s'il tenait à la vie, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il touche à la petite amie d'un autre. Surtout pas la petite amie d'un tueur à gage.

Ichigo : Alors ma grande, cette visite au médecin a-t-elle était plaisante ?

Taika : Nan, j'ai dû le tuer.

Le jeune homme se frappa le front de la paume de la main en soupirant d'exaspération. C'était souvent la même conclusion. Il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle avait peur des médecins. Ce qui quelque part était compréhensif, quand on connaissait l'histoire de ce petit bout de femme…

Ichigo : C'était pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Taika : C'était pour ne pas me faire virer de l'Orga' pour ensuite me faire butter. Et puis il était nul comme médecin, à fond dans ses délires glauques et tout…

Le rouquin allait répliquer mais le portable de Taika vibra. Elle lut le SMS et fit face à son ami.

Taika : Tu m'excuses, une urgence. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en allait déjà en courrant quand Ichigo lui cria quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à :

Ichigo : Surtout que tu détestes téléphoner !

Elle se retourna, lui fit signe puis disparut au coin de la rue, au même moment ou il fulminait et commençait à bougonner face au comportement agaçant de sa meilleure amie. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'adorait, quand bien même ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en cas de soucis et il en était tout autant pour Taika.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !  
**

Bon bah voilà, le chapitre 2 de la _Recherche du Bonheur_... Un peu court mais si je rajoutais du blabla, ça aurait fait lourdingue...

Disclaimer : Comme le début (: Le réceptionniste aussi il est à moi !

**Merci** aux lecteurs qui reviews ! et les autres, ne soyez pas timide ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Je hais mon job…**

_Putain de boulot de merde…_

Kenpachi Zaraki, homme imposant du haut de ses deux mètres deux, de long cheveux noir relevé en plusieurs pics au bout des quels se trouvaient de petites clochettes, était assis contre un mur à côté d'une beine à ordure, dans ce que l'on nomme joliment un coupe-gorge. Le patron, S. Genryusai Yamamoto, type plutôt vieux aux multiples cicatrices et possédant une longue barbe blanche, lui avait confié un beau contrat : entrer dans la résidence des Himenokesshi, voler un tableau d'une grande valeur appartenant à l'origine à un célèbre musée français, tuer le propriétaire qui trempait dans des histoires de trafics en tout genre et s'en aller illico. Simple, à première vue. Sauf que le boss avait oublié de mentionner les chiens de l'entrée, et pas n'importe quels chiens : trois magnifiques dogues allemands et deux sublimes american staff qui gardaient l'entrée tel Cerbère qui gardait la porte des Enfers. Bon, ça, après leur avoir cloué le bec avec deux bons gros os à moelle trouvé dans les poubelles bordant la propriété, il pu passer. Ce fut sans compter sur les huit gardes du corps qui suivirent, qu'il dû massacrer. Le jardin impeccable ressembla plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose après le passage du colossal capitaine du onzième district, bien connu pour être tout sauf discret. Faire dans la dentelle, ce n'était pas son truc, il préférait de loin voir le sang gicler et imprégner le moindre recoin de chaque endroit qu'il « visitait ». Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mission où il devait entrer, voler, sortir. Bien souvent, les ennemis qu'il croisait n'était même pas qualifiable d'ennemis. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de trouillards braillards suicidaires incapable de viser. En plus, quelle idée de prendre des armes à feu ? Peut-être était-ce plus pratique pour tuer à distance, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très excitant. Lui, ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était les combats rapprochés, les armes blanches qui ne tombent jamais en manque de munitions. Pour un peu que son ennemi soit puissant, une fois qu'il l'eut tué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher le sang sur sa lame, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel. Après tout, il devient compenser son côté papa poule en tuant sans pitié. Il était un tueur à gage ou pas ? Même Taika faisait pire que lui parfois.

Une fois qu'il eut passé les gardes, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, il pu enfin s'emparer de la précieuse toile, avant de rencontrer trois nouveaux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents avec qui il a dû se battre bec et ongles, ce qui lui a évidement valut une balle dans l'épaule droite avant de finir le contrat. Et bien oui, Kenpachi n'est pas un surhomme invincible non plus. Mais en tout cas, il avait bien pris son pied.

_Fais chier…_

Il se fit un garrot avec un morceau de T-shirt qu'il avait au préalable déchiré. Il retirera la balle une fois rentré au Q.G. Mais avant, il allait passer au bar du coin. Autre chose que Kenpachi aimait : l'alcool. Mais pas de l'alcool de mauviette, un truc bien fort à s'en décaper l'estomac et le reste. Il se leva, rangea son katana dans son sac de sport avant de commencer à rejoindre son chez lui pour ensuite enchaîner vers son bar habituel. Et oui, l'avantage à toujours squatter le même endroit, c'est qu'à force il pouvait avoir des consos gratuites. Son portable sonna quand il fut devant la porte du bar.

_Ils me rappellent déjà, bah voyons…_

Il hésita un instant entre ignorer l'appel et entrer se bourrer ou décrocher. Il opta à contre cœur pour la deuxième option quand il remarqua qu'ils insistaient, puis il écouta attentivement les instructions. Ensuite, Kenpachi fit demi-tour et s'en alla rejoindre le siège de son entreprise. Lui qui était pressé de passer au bar pour ensuite rentrer s'occuper de sa fille et de sa filleule… Même si pour cette dernière, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter : elle était capable de faire fuir les gens d'un simple regard. Cinq minutes plus tard il arriva au grand building gris qui surplombait plusieurs autres immeubles, tel un sous bois qui avait parfaitement trouvé sa place dans un écrin de verdure environnant. Il y pénétra, passa par l'accueil où le réceptionniste l'interpella, un grand sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Le géant aux cheveux noirs détestait cet homme plus que le reste, rien que de voir sa tête il avait envie de l'encastrer dans un mur.

Réceptionniste : Capitaine Zaraki ! Déjà de retour ?

Le dit Zaraki jeta un regard noir au type et s'avança avec hâte vers lui, pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ca, ça soulageait…

Kenpachi : La prochaine fois que tu me redonneras l'occasion d'entendre tes sarcasmes tu tâteras de mon katana.

Il lâcha le réceptionniste qui se tint le nez, sûrement brisé, pénétra dans l'ascenseur et avant que les portes ne se referment, lui lança un de ses sourires carnassiers dont lui seul avait le secret.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Par contre, pas de reviews, pas de suite ;P


End file.
